


Да, это я

by alra



Category: History Boys - Bennett
Genre: Agnostic Character, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Crossdressing, Don is demisexual with a kink - what a ride!, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, Living Together, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Post-Canon, References to Depression, Secrets, Self-Discovery, Some Humor, omg they were flatmates!!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alra/pseuds/alra
Summary: Принять человека таким, какой он есть, вполне выполнимая задача. Даже когда этот человек — ты сам.(Вольная интерпретация канона пьесы, может быть даже AU.)
Relationships: David Posner & Donald Scripps, David Posner/Donald Scripps, David Posner/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Кто старое помянет

**Author's Note:**

> Идея выросла из несостоявшегося NC-шного коллажа для ЗФБ-2018, зрела долго, но оставлять меня не собиралась )  
> Как обычно, спасибо [bathfullofglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass) — за неоценимую помощь с грамотностью, логикой и дополняющими идеями <3

Скриппс возвращается с работы, гадая, дома ли его сосед — то есть пытаясь припомнить его расписание. Хорошо бы был дома, это означало бы, что какой-нибудь ужин уже готов — или куплен. Вскоре после того, как они съехались, они стали трапезничать вместе и обеспечивать пищу на двоих по очереди. Конечно, не обошлось без казусов вроде того случая, когда Дон принёс пиццу с беконом и чуть не провалился от стыда за свою неэтичность, когда приятель отказался её есть… Оказалось, впрочем, что национальность и религия тут давно уже ни при чём, а просто такая пицца Познеру не нравится.

Соседями они стали практически случайно и, можно даже сказать, вопреки всему. Было бы логично, если бы они продолжали общаться в Оксфорде и после сговорились поселиться вместе — за годы тесного общения в школе Скриппс привык к Познеру, у них было много точек соприкосновения. Да вот засада, Познер выбрал Кембридж. Или, скорее всего, отец Познера: такие важные решения бедняга всё ещё боялся принимать самостоятельно, а старшим он тогда перечил редко. Их дороги разошлись. Ну что же, видно, не судьба.

Оксфордские пересекались с кембриджскими, конечно. Хоть и нечасто, но иногда кому-то вдруг взбредало в голову собрать всю банду, как в старые времена, и погудеть где-нибудь в пабе. Но чем дальше, тем реже они собирались на эти посиделки все ввосьмером. То у одного, то у другого находились дела поважнее, чем обмен новостями и совместное поглощение алкоголя с людьми, с которыми по чистой случайности когда-то довелось вместе пережить некоторое дерьмо — так однажды обрисовал это Дейкин. Если так посмотреть, в этом можно было увидеть резон. Но Скриппсу, оставшемуся без доброй половины приятелей, за развитием характеров которых так занятно было наблюдать, всё же иногда не хватало в оксфордской жизни чего-то. Может быть, просто не хватало повода снова сесть за фортепиано — Познера, с его декламированием поэм и слезливыми песенками о несчастной любви. Каким бы он ни становился порой нытиком, иногда с ним бывало и весело.

Так что под конец второго курса, заметив, что Поз не является уже на третью сходку подряд, Скриппс всё же спросил о нём, не очень-то надеясь на ответ: что Локвуд, что Тиммс Познера никогда особо не жаловали. Однако, ответ был получен:

— Ты серьёзно не знал? Он же вылетел! В конце Михайлова ещё.

Дон аж опешил от таких новостей. Познер любил учёбу. Он так много знал! Как такое могло с ним случиться?.. Тиммс пожал плечами:

— А чёрт его знает. Может, разочаровался. Может, забил. Может быть, психанул — ты же знаешь, какой он был нервный. В общем, он перестал сдавать работы и не явился на экзамены… Потом вроде мать пыталась его восстановить, но помощи от него самого в этом не было — так мне мама рассказывала. Щас он вроде бы дома живёт, не завидую парню, предки прессуют, наверное — не дай Бог.

Дон промолчал, переваривая сведения. Очень может быть, что Позу сейчас и впрямь тяжело. Надо ему позвонить, узнать, как дела… Навестить даже, может… Но… как это будет выглядеть со стороны Поза? «Хм, ну спасибо, что вспомнил через полгода», — скажет он язвительно или: «Скриппс? Ну привет, что хотел?» — удивлённо. А что хотел Скриппс? Ничего. У него и своих забот, если честно, хватало.

Поэтому Дон стал откладывать звонок Познеру на потом всё дальше и дальше… загоняя себя этим в угол всё глубже. Не успел он оглянуться — и больше двух лет прошло. Теперь уж являться в гости с корзинкой фруктов было бы действительно странно.

Всё это он, конечно же, записал.

***

Когда Дон закончил учёбу, ему пришлось бегать искать работу, а когда нашёл, то зарплата оказалась настолько невелика, что пришлось бегать снова в поисках подработки, как тому провербиальному волку, которого кормят конечности. Поселился он в конце концов всё же в Лондоне, но в такой дыре, что ничуть не жалел, что нет времени делать в ней что-то, кроме как спать. И однажды весной практически налетел по дороге между издательствами на того самого Дэвида Познера, о котором всё ещё вспоминал иногда с непонятным чувством вины.

Дэвид сразу же разулыбался и, конечно же, ни словом не упрекнул Дона за долгое молчание, потому что вовсе не считал его обязанным поддерживать отношения — видимо, эта обязанность каким-то образом поселилась в сознании Скриппса и только в нём, а Познер о ней ничего не знал. Они обменялись телефонными номерами и немного поболтали о том о сём, не касаясь драматичных событий прошлого — и разбежались, обещая друг другу звонить… И пропали снова, почти на целый год.

За этот год Дон немного поднялся по карьерной лестнице, у него появилось свободное время, но проводить его по-прежнему приходилось всё в той же холодной и окружённой беспокойными соседями квартире — в основном из-за охватившей Дона инерции, мешавшей ему собраться и поискать уже другое жильё. А потом внезапно раздался телефонный звонок, и Познер, едва поздоровавшись, выпалил:

— Дон, ты не хочешь пожить со мной?

Дон слегка удивился, но Поз пояснил:

— Мне сосед очень нужен, срочно! Мэтт и Сьюзи скопили залог и съезжают в отдельный коттедж от меня, а один я тут не потяну, а к работе так близко… и я привык, и вообще… Ты моя последняя надежда!

Это всё означало сборы и переезд, и знакомство с владельцами той квартиры, и долгий период привыкания… но, наверное, стоило хотя бы посмотреть на жильё, за которое Поз так цепляется. Да и пожить с ним рядом вряд ли было бы так уж плохо.

— Давай я приеду в гости и посмотрю, — согласился он. — Если сумма не очень большая, я, может, смогу тебя выручить.

Он немного слукавил, представляя всё так, будто делает одолжение, но Поз рассыпался в благодарностях ничуть не иронично, назвал адрес и клятвенно пообещал, что будет идеальным соседом. И, в общем, не обманул.

Конечно, жить с кем-то, делить пространство Дону теперь уже непривычно после нескольких лет полной независимости. Но сосед из Познера и впрямь выходит ненапряжный. По ночам он не шумит, на телефоне подолгу не висит, вещи и посуду не разбрасывает, а музыку включает такую приятную, что порой приходится просить его сделать погромче. Готовит, опять-таки, иногда. Это спонтанно у них как-то вышло: Дон предложил Позу сэндвич, потом тот разделил с ним слишком большую порцию карри… Так и пошло.

— С Мэттом и Сью мы не делились едой, если честно, — задумчиво признался как-то Дэвид. — Но с тобой так же есть своё по разным углам — это что-то не то… 

Скриппс понимает его. Почему-то не поделиться с Познером, не угостить его кажется невежливым, хотя никто из них тут вроде бы не в гостях. Наверное, это из-за давнего знакомства, решает Дон. Они же друг друга знают с детства, а это гораздо ближе, чем все остальные, с кем они часто общаются сейчас. По сравнению с этими остальными они, считай, родственники.

Скриппс поднимается мимо дверей квартиры домовладелицы, милой немолодой одинокой женщины, весьма трогательно обрадовавшейся тому, что Познер нашёл компаньона и никуда от неё не съедет. Открывает дверь на втором этаже своим ключом и заходит в квартиру.

— Мой руки, — кричит ему с кухни Познер. — Картошка почти не подгорела!

***

Так они и живут. И неплохо живут, в общем. Скриппс собирает материал для статей на заданные темы, иногда ему доверяют что-нибудь написать. Познер же работает и впрямь неподалёку от квартиры, в книжном магазине, с 10 до 20, но не каждый день. Вроде бы у него три выходных на неделе, разбросанных хаотично и изредка совпадающих с уик-эндом, но иногда выходных бывает два — или четыре. Скриппс бросает попытки разобраться в его графике.

Когда они всё же пересекаются в квартире достаточно надолго, чтобы посидеть поболтать, Поз рассказывает немного о своём фиаско в Старом Университете. Скриппсу казалось, что это больная тема, он не решался расспрашивать, но Познер однажды сам заговаривает об этом. К слову приходится: как-то на кухне у них заходит речь о том, как может выглядеть депрессия.

— Ну вот у меня депрессия, — как бы между прочим упоминает Дэвид, — сильно заметно?

Скриппс удивлённо хмурится:

— Ты имеешь в виду, _была_ депрессия? Ну, тогда, когда… — он умолкает, смутившись.

— Когда я вылетел? — грустно усмехается Познер. — Тогда было хуже, конечно. Но и сейчас она есть. Может быть, я немного лучше справляюсь. Всё же научился чему-то за пару лет.

Скриппс, подумав, удерживается и от комментариев о том, что никогда бы не догадался, и от вопросов, в чём же тогда проявляется эта его депрессия, если её не видно. Раз он говорит, что она есть, значит, наверное, знает.

— Здорово, что научился, — говорит наконец Дональд и интересуется: — А как?

Познер вроде бы немного удивляется вопросу, но, задумчиво глянув на приятеля, поджимает под себя и вторую ногу и пускается в рассказ, подчёркивая важные места взмахами хрустящей палочки печенья.

Накрыло его тогда серьёзно, по его словам. Разочарование, тревога и вечное переутомление обернулись апатией и отсутствием сил и желания делать хоть что-то вообще… и от возвращения в родной дом дело только ухудшилось, как и подозревал Тиммс. Общение с шеффилдскими врачами не складывалось, медикаменты не помогали, родители стыдили — из лучших побуждений, разумеется — но от этого было только хуже… Потом какой-то практикант, подменявший врача на одном из приёмов, случайно заронил — сомнительную на том этапе — идею уехать куда-нибудь и пожить самостоятельно… и Познер загорелся. Даже работу нашёл, не эту тогда, но похожую. После скоропалительного переезда ему, правда, стало сначала хуже, и ту первую работу он потерял… Но мысль о том, чтобы вернуться домой после ещё одной неудачи, была настолько невыносима, что он рискнул обратиться за помощью вновь. И здесь с психотерапевтом повезло: бесплатного ему назначили как-то удачно. «Он на многое раскрыл мне глаза, — замечает Поз. — Научил набирать ресурс, ну, силы то есть».

Скриппс внимает Познеру, полулёжа на столе, подперев рукой голову. Поражается тому, с каким спокойствием тот говорит об этом. Прежних жалобных интонаций мальчика Поза почти не бывает слышно от него теперь. А вот улыбка осталась той же: то смущённая, то лукавая, она оживляет его острые черты, смягчает их. И манера сидеть на стуле с ногами сохранилась, а как же, в этом весь Поз. Покачиваясь на двух правых ножках своего стула, Скриппс любопытствует, как проходят обычно сеансы психотерапии: он сам на таких никогда не бывал. Познер фыркает и сначала отмахивается, что это не так интересно, как кажется — но после, противореча себе же, рассказывает несколько баек, которыми делились терапевты между делом, и пару забавных случаев о себе тоже припоминает. Скриппс жадно слушает, смеётся и сочувствует, старается запомнить всё покрепче — чтобы позже записать. Если он всё же соберётся писать роман о своих современниках, без эпизодов у психотерапевта ему не обойтись.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «В конце Михайлова ещё» — Тиммс говорит об осеннем триместре, конечно, который в Оксфорде, Кембридже и некоторых других университетах называется "Michaelmas term", Михайлов триместр.  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michaelmas_term


	2. Чуден свет

Роман, надо сказать, пишет сам себя. Такое иной раз случается… Скриппс прежде очень сомневался, что авторы действительно берут эти сюжеты из реальной жизни. А теперь они происходят, да ещё прямо с ним, хотя он бы предпочёл оставаться свидетелем событий, а не участником.

Владелица дома как-то раз останавливает Скриппса на лестнице и просит передать _Дэвиду_ светло-серую женскую перчатку со словами: «Его сестра вчера, кажется, обронила». Скриппс так удивлён, что ему в голову не приходит, что, может быть, Дэвид кого-то представил ей как сестру, и он брякает: «У него нет сестры», — уж что-что, а это он знает.

— О, в самом деле? — удивляется миссис Хартсон. — Ах, это моя оплошность: видите ли, его гостья чем-то так неуловимо на него похожа, что я невольно записала её в сёстры, хотя это и не моё дело, конечно, я понимаю… Но она здесь не впервые была, я её уже точно несколько раз видела, думаю, Дэвид сможет вернуть ей вещь, когда снова увидит её… 

И Скриппс, будто загипнотизированный, берёт из её рук перчатку и кивает. В конце концов, всё ли он знает о жизни Познера? Даже спустя пару месяцев соседства — по-прежнему не многое. При Скриппсе к нему никакие гости (и гостьи) не ходят, но кто знает… Да и вообще, Поз до сих пор не упоминал ни одной романтической истории с собой в главной роли, а над своей прежней влюблённостью в Дейкина только горько посмеивался. Может быть, тот _период_ у него всё же прошёл, и теперь он завёл девушку? Это было бы очень странно, но не более странно, чем всё, что бывало с ними прежде. Не более странно, чем _жизнь_.

Услыхав о перчатке, Познер, однако, вроде бы удивляется. По крайней мере, он замирает и оглядывается с растерянностью на лице.

— Нет, — говорит он, правда, не очень уверенно, — не знаю ни о какой девушке. Может быть, это к кому-то с третьего этажа.

— Ладно тогда, я верну её миссис Хартсон, сам не знаю, зачем я вообще её взял… Хотя, если подумать, ей она тоже незачем… 

— Нет, постой, дай-ка её мне, — вдруг меняет мнение Познер. — Я… лучше сам ей отдам. Или даже наверх загляну. Завтра перед работой. Как раз успею.

Познер выхватывает перчатку Таинственной Незнакомки и удаляется к себе. Скриппс пожимает плечами. Странно, что Поз, вроде бы, разнервничался, но мало ли почему. Это же Поз.

***

Через несколько дней Скриппс опять пересекается с миссис Хартсон, но совсем по другому поводу. Он взбегает по лестнице после и, застав Поза в гостиной, уткнувшимся в книгу, ставит портфель у стены и предупреждает:

— Я сейчас ненадолго к нашей хозяйке спущусь.

Поз почему-то оживляется: 

— Помочь попросила? 

— Да… 

— Значит, к ужину тебя можно не ждать.

— Это почему?

— Там будет _племянница_ , — Поз играет бровями.

— Кто?.. Нет, она попросила помочь передвинуть комод… 

— Ха, Скриппси! Это старый, как мир, трюк. Я-то знаю, и меня ведь не миновала эта участь.

— Ты двигал комод?!

— Нет, снимал портьеры с окна… Энн очень милая. Но не заглядывайся особо, она занята.

— Погоди, если она занята, то зачем эти фокусы… Тёте не нравится её парень?

— Дон… ладно, потом поймёшь. Или нет, — он смеётся. — В общем, иди. И имей в виду, я потребую полный отчёт!

Скриппс уходит с ощущением дежа вю _наоборот_.

Познер, конечно же, оказывается прав. Когда Скриппс входит к соседке, никого у неё в гостях ещё нет, но пока помогает — раздаётся звонок в дверь. Следуют знакомство, расшаркивания и приглашения к чаю, от которых никоим образом не получается отвертеться. Энн и впрямь очень милая — и воспитанная, потому что, хотя она явно в курсе манёвров тётушки и не поддерживает их, но не сердится на неё и не скандалит, а только потихоньку веселится, закатывая глаза.

— Так значит, вы друг Дэвида? — спрашивает она и бросает в сторону тётки насмешливый и почему-то немного сочувственный взгляд. — Тётя уже познакомила меня с ним, он классный парень. Надо нам как-нибудь пересечься в кафе вчетвером, с моей подругой Дианой. Может получиться отличная компания.

Миссис Хартсон воспринимает это приглашение с большим энтузиазмом, а Скриппс всё вспоминает замечание Поза и не понимает, кто же тут заблуждается. Впрочем, Энн — девушка начитанная и неординарно мыслящая, так что вечер можно считать приятной неожиданностью.

Познер, услыхав о планах Энн, веселится — по мнению Дона, чрезмерно — и обещает «всё ей объяснить», но отказывается уточнять, что именно.

— Подожди, ты думаешь, что она имела в виду двойное свидание, что ли? — осеняет вдруг Скриппса.

— Браво! — апплодирует Познер и требует продолжения: — А смешно это, потому что… 

— Потому что ты всё ещё гей? — рискует предположить Дон. 

Познер смотрит, как будто не верит своим ушам, и хохочет ещё пуще прежнего: 

— Скриппси… Давно я так не смеялся. Что значит «всё ещё гей»? А кто ж я ещё, по-твоему?

— Ну… я не стал на тебя навешивать старый ярлык, — хмурится Скриппс. — О твоих романтических похождениях я сейчас ничего не знаю.

Поз, немного успокоившись, улыбается на удивление тепло, качает головой:

— Только ты… — но потом говорит о другом. — Да какие там похождения, сплошное расстройство. Да, она, я уверен, имела в виду двойное свидание, но не такое, как ты подумал, сдаётся мне. Понимаешь ли, мы сдружились с Энн немного теснее, чем это известно миссис Хартсон. Наша хозяйка очень уж озабочена тем, что племянница не приводит к ней парня знакомиться… Но всё дело в том… В общем, эта Диана — её девушка.

— Да?! — изумляется Скриппс. — Хм. А это… многое объясняет, я бы сказал. Но… почему тогда она хочет позвать меня?

— Ну подумай, — смеётся Поз. — Ну включи свой мозг! Или нет, отключи! И представь, что ты Дейкин, должно помочь!

— Иди ты!.. Постой… Она думает, что мы… — Скриппс чувствует, как лицо заливает краска.

— Молодец! — Поз немного краснеет в ответ. — Это только из-за меня, я уверен. Ты на гея совсем не похож, не волнуйся.

— Да я не волнуюсь, — Скриппс пожимает плечами. — Наверное. Но с чего же она взяла, что тебе мог понравиться я… в этом смысле?

Дон оглядывает себя, чтобы подчеркнуть нелепость предположения. Он не задумывался прежде, что он вообще хоть кому-то мог бы понравиться, тем более — Позу. Но невольно замечает сейчас, как тот скользнул по его телу взглядом, смущённо и немного задумчиво, и плотно сжал губы — будто хотел возразить, но потом передумал — и Скриппс вдруг чувствует странный укол, вроде разочарования. 

— В общем, я ей скажу, что мы просто друзья, — обещает Дэвид. — Но в кафе, если хочешь, можем всё равно сходить. Они обе прикольные, скучно точно не будет.

— А знаешь, давай, — соглашается Скриппс. — У меня не так много хороших знакомых, чтобы отказываться.

— Как и у меня, — вздыхает Познер.

Перечитывая эти перипетии в своём дневнике, Скриппс качает головой. Похоже, что вместо романа он скоро издаст сногсшибательный сборник юмористических фельетонов.

***

Посиделки выходят милые, хотя и не в кафе, а в маленьком уютном пабе. Девушки заказывают сидр, и Скриппс решает не отбиваться от компании, особенно когда узнаёт, что Поз позволяет им подливать по глотку алкоголя в свой яблочный сок. Разрешение поучаствовать в этом ритуале Дону почему-то льстит.

Энн, смеясь, извиняется, что так скоропалительно записала нового знакомого в бойфренды Дэвида, и пытается оправдаться тем, что ей «было так радостно видеть его успехи на личном фронте, а то оттуда в последнее время не было никаких новостей». При упоминании _фронта_ Скриппс умудряется не рассмеяться, а только приподнимает бровь. Дэвид в ответ закатывает глаза и притворно корит подругу за то, что она понапрасну смущает Скриппса, а затем заявляет:

— Новости, кстати, очень даже есть.

Девушки заметно оживляются:

— Да ты что? Говори!

— Во-первых, его зовут Адам.

— Кого? — переспрашивает Скриппс в недоумении.

— Тссс, не перебивай! — шепчет ему Диана. — Это новое увлечение Дэвида!

Дэвид, меж тем, продолжает:

— А во-вторых, он вчера пригласил меня на свидание.

— Вау! Наконец-то прогресс.

Скриппс удивлён:

— Увлечение? — раньше Поз вроде бы не любил это слово, говорил, что оно слишком легкомысленное для такого высокого чувства.

Тот вздыхает и признаёт:

— Пожалуй, всё-таки да, это оно. Видишь ли, есть один покупатель в книжном, просто _безумно_ красивый. С месяц уже регулярно заходит и каждый раз смотрит так… — Дэвид немного краснеет даже от воспоминаний. — Я как увижу его, обмираю весь… 

— Поз, ты не меняешься, — Скриппсу смешно, но пополам с умилением.

— Он правда смотрит на меня! Каждый раз! Я не выдумываю, Линда, сменщица моя, тоже обратила внимание! А теперь — видишь? — сам пригласил!

— Ну и слава Богу, а то безответно влюблённым ты, если честно, просто невыносим, — ворчит Дон, и Поз ужасается:

— Господи, нет, только не рассказывай им… 

— Нет, рассказывай, Дон! — вмешивается Энн. — Ты же кучу постыдных подробностей о нём, наверное, знаешь! _Мы_ ему друг о друге рассказывали!

— Это правда, Поз?

Дэвид вздыхает:

— Да. Ладно, жги уж, чего там.

— Чтобы сразу закрыть эту тему, зайду с козырей: он однажды перед всем классом спел о том, как боготворит брюки, облегающие, эээ… тело тогдашнего его _увлечения_.

— Что, серьёзно? — хмурится Энн.

— Я знаю эту песню! — восклицает Диана и смотрит на Познера с уважением: — Дэвид, да ты и правда «ку-ку» на всю голову, я в восхищении!

— Я попросил бы! — пытается изобразить оскорблённое самолюбие Поз. — _То_ было не увлечение, а «Любовь всей моей грёбаной жизни»… тогдашней. И ты мне аккомпанировал!

— Аккомпанировал?! — девушки как по команде разворачиваются к Дону.

Так всплывает тема музыки и музицирования, и оказывается, что Диана играет на флейте, чего даже Поз не знал. Мимоходом упоминается былая привязанность Дона к церкви и совращение юного еврея пением гимнов, так что кончается всё тем, что они на четыре голоса почти не фальшиво поют «When I Survey a Wondrous Cross» — и Дон так отчаянно скучает по инструменту, что пальцы начинают ныть.

— Это правда ничего, что я рассказал про Дейкина? — шепчет он Познеру, — Не стоило мне вестись… Это всё сидр.

— Пустяки, Дон, я же тебе разрешил. Я правда не возражал. И потом… — он улыбается самой загадочной из своих полуулыбок: — Самых постыдных подробностей обо мне даже ты не знаешь.

Тем временем Энн озвучивает совершенно гениальную идею:

— А знаете что. У моей тёти есть пианино. Стояло раньше у вас в гостиной, между прочим, но теперь оно у неё в спальне.

— В спальне?.. Постой… Она тоже играет?

— О нет. Это какая-то мутная история вообще-то, вроде как первые её жильцы ей оставили, и оно дорого как память… Ничего себе памятный подарочек! Хочешь, я спрошу у неё, может быть можно обратно его затащить? Тут делов-то — один этаж, вряд ли дорого выйдет у грузчиков, — она обращается к Скриппсу.

— А знаешь, хочу, — признаётся тот. — Я соскучился.

— Правда? — опять улыбается Познер и неожиданно добавляет: — Я тоже.

Когда приходит пора прощаться, они уже практически лучшие друзья. Энн звонко целует в щёку Познера, а затем и Скриппса:

— Счастливо, Дон, приятно было познакомиться.

— Ты береги его, Дэвид, аккомпаниаторы на дороге не валяются, — серьёзно наставляет Познера Диана. Тот улыбается:

— А то я не знаю.

На крыльце Энн опять вспоминает свою ошибку и заявляет:

— А я всё равно считаю, что вам надо сойтись. Дон куда лучшая партия, чем этот твой Адам, нутром чую.

— Перестань, Энн, ты опять смущаешь его, — вполголоса уговаривает её Ди, но безрезультатно.

— Я специально. Он же так очаровательно краснеет.

Дон смеётся. Девушки невероятно милы.

— Спасибо за приглашение, Энн, мне было приятно, _не смотря ни на что_.

— Видишь, видишь? Он тоже не лыком шит! — восхищается Энн, а Диана ласково обнимает её за талию и увлекает по переулку к метро:

— Пойдём уже, горе моё, пока уши Дона не воспламенились.

Познер прыскает:

— И не надейтесь, у него наверное уже иммунитет.

— Ооо, постыдные подробности про Дональда? Потом расскажешь!

Девушки машут, ребята машут им вслед и, развернувшись, идут в сторону дома. Отсюда рукой подать.

— А я понял, что в тебе изменилось, — замечает вдруг Дэвид.

— М?

— Церковь. 

— Хм. Да.

— Я всё не мог ухватить эту мысль, что не так в твоём поведении. А сейчас вдруг понял: ты с работы сразу идёшь домой, а из дома на работу, никаких вечерен и заутрень. Это… странно. Представить тебя без Иисуса.

— Это… давно уже так. Я как-то и не подумал, что для тебя это ново.

— Ты… Что-то случилось?

— Нет… Просто… сложно стало вместить… как бы это сказать. Мы же столько всего изучили. Эти знания, что мы, _человечество_ , получаем, они ведь глубокие и довольно точные, и почти обо всём — но не о Боге. О Нём — только смутное чувство чего-то… и древние полустёртые письмена. А наука показывает, как важно, когда мы не можем гарантировать точность информации, признать это. Мы должны уметь честно сказать: ребята, мы ничего точно не знаем. А тут нам говорят: верьте. И этот вот диссонанс — недостоверности источников и той точности, с которой ждут, что я буду им следовать… Он меня беспокоил давно. И однажды я просто — признался себе во всём этом. Я не… не решил, что Его нет, видишь ли. Я просто не знаю теперь. Это честно, по крайней мере. Но присутствовать там, где подразумевается, что я по-прежнему _верю_ , я уже не могу, — Дон давно не выдавал таких монологов, ему неловко, но чем закончить такую речь? — Много времени освободилось, опять же, — усмехается он. — Сплошные плюсы.

Познер слушает этот монолог с каким-то странным выражением, будто любуется или просто вспоминает что-то приятное. Во взгляде его пробегает лукавая искра — и гаснет. Дон почти ожидает, что Дэвид спросит его, как теперь насчёт… самоудовлетворения. Но об этом Дэвид молчит. Интересно, поверил бы он, если бы Дон признался, что по-прежнему предпочитает этого не делать?..


	3. Всё тайное

К радости Скриппса, с пианино и правда всё получается. Хозяйка кажется растроганной тем, что старый инструмент снова кому-то нужен — должно быть, с ним действительно связаны некие сентиментальные воспоминания. Познер в тот же вечер вручает ему копеечный сборник популярных песенок, найденный в его магазине, и намекает, что ждёт его за «добавкой» в скором будущем. Его энтузиазм… приятен. Хотя Скриппс не имеет ни малейшего представления, где они могли бы теперь выступать со своими дуэтами. 

Да, Дэвид явно рад снова заняться музыкой с Доном, вот только не может уделить этому много времени, потому что… Ну, ясно, почему. Из-за Адама, или Эдди, как Поз полюбил его называть.

Дэвид пока не спешит приводить его домой, они гуляют где-то по городу, видимо. Может быть, Познер стесняется Скриппса, может быть — домовладелицу, а может и их обоих. Дон про себя пожимает плечами: он уверен, что не был бы против познакомиться с кем-то, кто нравится Позу — но, если представить, что всё то время, что они зависают где-то, они находились бы тут, под боком… Пожалуй, это стало бы надоедать.

Пока что единственное, что немного напрягает Скриппса — это то, что Поз ни с того ни с сего стал гораздо небрежнее в быту. То пылесос посреди комнаты оставит, то воду из готовых макарон не сольёт… Как будто, застигнутый звонком Эдди среди какого-то дела, тут же бросает всё и мчится к нему. Это не то чтобы очень большая проблема, просто… так не похоже на него. Или похоже, но на него прежнего, него-времени-Дейкина, что Дональда немного настораживает — но не настолько, чтобы чувствовать себя вправе вмешиваться. В конце концов, Адам ещё не провозглашён «любовью всей грёбанной жизни», может быть всё обойдётся без излишеств со стороны Поза. Так что Дон помалкивает, доделывает то, что Познер бросил на полпути, и надеется, что, когда эти отношения станут привычными, войдут в колею, Дэвид вновь станет спокойнее и методичнее. То, что он может и вовсе съехать, оставив Дона с той самой проблемой, от которой был им спасён, видится слишком уж дальней перспективой. Дон пока не беспокоится об этом.

Однажды он обнаруживает, что Поз умчался к своему Эдди, не выгрузив из стиральной машины мокрую одежду. Скриппс подозревает, что парень сбежал даже до того, как стирка закончилась, хотя хозяйка строго-настрого предупреждала не оставлять включённые электроприборы. Так что, собравшись стирать свои вещи, Дональд решает сделать доброе дело и развесить сушить вещи Поза, чтобы они не слежались и не запáхли. Он выгребает одежду Познера в корзину и замирает в некотором замешательстве — и в этот момент слышит щелчок замка от входной двери. Этот звук пробуждает его от задумчивости, и он понимает, что так озадачило его: часть обнаруженных вещей почему-то похожи на женские… впрочем, нет: они и есть по-настоящему женские. Среди футболок, трусов и джинс Познера лежит сшитая из тонкой ткани блузка с явным намёком на грудь («вытачки» — вспоминает Скриппс слово из лексикона матери), самая что ни на есть настоящая юбка — не слишком длинная, но и не короткая — и не одни, а несколько трусиков… без малейшего намёка на то, что в них должны бы вмещаться некоторые мужские части тела. Одни из этих трусиков Скриппс как раз и держит в руках, когда оборачивается на звук и смотрит на Познера через весь коридор.

Тот так сильно меняется в лице, как будто Дон нашёл какое-то орудие убийства, ей-Богу. Дону неуютно, нелвоко вдвойне — за себя, копающегося в чужих вещах, и за Поза, который, оказывается, кое-что прятал от Дона всё это время.

— Прости, — говорит он беспомощно, — я просто тоже стирать собирался, вот и… 

Познер не отвечает, но словно бы отмирает, выходит из ступора. Подходит ближе, кусая губы, заглядывает в ванную, оценивая, как много успел увидеть Скриппс. Хмурится, забирает трусики из его рук, подхватывает корзину с одеждой и понуро направляется к себе… впрочем, на полпути оборачивается и вздыхает — совсем без сарказма, с какой-то глубокой грустью:

— Спасибо, Дон, что решил помочь. Не расстраивайся, ты же не знал, что там что-то… Я сам виноват.

Дон пытается перекинуть к нему шаткий мостик:

— Поз, ну что ты так сразу… Ну мало ли чьи это вещи. Я же не знаю, может быть кто-то тебе их дал… постирать… — очень шаткий, Дон сам понимает это.

Поз усмехается горько:

— Нет, Скриппси, и не надейся. Это действительно я ношу, — он запинается, но упрямо заставляет себя произнести: — Я наряжаюсь женщиной.

Когда Дон не реагирует так, как Познер, видимо, ожидает, горечь немного уходит.

— Если тебе интересно, я расскажу.

В Скриппсе борятся любопытство и деликатность. Побеждает откровенность, как часто бывает в общении с Позом:

— «Интересно»?.. Честно, Поз, я умираю от любопытства, но я никогда бы не стал заставлять тебя рассказывать что-то, что ты не хочешь. Это тебе решать.

Дэвид снова смотрит на Дона как-то тепло, даже ласково, и кивком головы приглашает его в свою комнату.

Его комната на первый взгляд мало чем отличается от такой же комнаты в доме его родителей, где Дон за школьные годы, конечно, бывал. Но над письменным столом на стене висит довольно большое зеркало, а рядом с ним стоят несколько шкатулок… и пара тюбиков неопределённо-косметического вида. Дэвид достаёт из-за шкафа складную сушилку и начинает рассказ.

Рассказ драматичен, захватывает с первых слов и полон открытий для Дона. Видя его внимание и спокойный интерес, Дэвид постепенно перестаёт стесняться, снова начинает жестикулировать, вспоминает любопытные подробности.

Скриппс, конечно же, знал, что студенты порой развлекаются очень бурно, но сам обычно участия в этом не принимал. А вот Познер, как оказалось, прибился в Кембридже к подобной компании, вступив в какой-то клуб по интересам. Входили в клуб и парни, и девушки, часто вместе кутили и безобидно хулиганили, а одной из фишек было обязательное переодевание в одежду для другого пола. Так что все парни компании переодевались в девушек, а девушки в парней, но большинство при этом выглядели карикатурно. А Познер… Сначала он не понял, почему новые подружки пришли в такой восторг от его вида, но, взглянув на себя в зеркало, он увидел довольно милую девушку — ну да, в одежде с чужого плеча, и, может быть, слишком ярко накрашенную… но вполне настоящую. И внезапно осознал, что эта девушка никогда не страдала от любви к Дейкину, никогда не скрывала ориентацию от родителей, никогда не боялась, что не сможет впечатлить тьютора своим эссе… не жила в Шеффилде, в конце концов. Это чувство свободы его опьянило… и вскоре вызвало привыкание. Получив несколько практических советов от веселящихся подруг, он понял, что для перевоплощения не так уж много нужно. И часто — слишком часто — попав в трудную ситуацию, Дэвид, вместо того, чтобы разбираться, как можно спасти положение, просто красил глаза и губы, повязывал газовый шарфик — и исчезал. А из его комнаты выходила и отправлялась бродить по улочкам Кембриджа милая по-мальчишески одетая девушка, которую никто там не знал.

После этих прогулок Поз засыпал, как младенец… вот только потом по утрам просыпаться хотелось всё меньше. Он осознавал, что дело идёт к отчислению, но смотрел на это, как на крушение поезда: полон ужаса, охвачен оцепенением, не в силах пошевелиться и сделать хоть что-то, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу. Женский образ на время спасал его от отчаяния, но использовать это как-то конструктивно ему тогда в голову не пришло.

Потом он оказался дома и потерял возможность использовать эту отдушину вовсе. Косметику и шарфы он поспешил выкинуть, пока родители не увидели. Он чуть не задохнулся под тяжестью необходимости всегда быть собой, от чего он попросту отвык, но сам для себя решил тогда, что так будет лучше. В конце концов, не в этой ли дурной привычке — корень всех его бед?..

— Ты… с терапевтом своим не говорил? Об этом?

Дэвид, между делом развесивший на сушилке вещи попроще, аккуратно расправляет блузку на плечиках и задумчиво тянет:

— Я… говорил. Не сразу, но тема всплыла, разумеется. Он… Это он посоветовал мне вернуться к созданию женских образов.

Дон выдаёт своё удивление поднятой бровью и хмыканьем. Познер кивает:

— Да, я тоже скептически к этому отнёсся тогда. Но, ты знаешь… он оказался прав. Это правда работает. У меня… серьёзного регресса не было уже почти год, хотя с ним я теперь куда реже встречаюсь.

— Я рад, — совершенно искренне отзывается Скриппс, хотя смысл подобной терапии по-прежнему ускользает от его понимания.

Дэвид вдруг хитро улыбается. 

— Знаешь, что я первое сделал по его совету? Купил вот эти перчатки.

Он тянется к комоду и достаёт ту самую серую перчатку, которую нашла миссис Хартсон — и пару к ней.

— Эти перчатки! — восхищается Дон.

— Ну да, — в глазах Дэвида искорки смеха. Он позабавлен реакцией.

— Это был ты!

— Сейчас не об этом, — лукаво уклоняется Поз.

— Ну да… Прости, что смеюсь, но это совсем уже водевиль какой-то!

— Согласен, — Дэвид улыбается. — Мне тоже было смешно, когда отлегло и стало понятно, что я не спалился. Эти перчатки особенно дороги мне. Они стали… первой ступенькой, что ли, на этом пути. А это ведь _путь_. Это так интересно, Дон! Это как актёрство, как писательство — создание персонажа — целая наука!

— Покажешь как-нибудь? — вырывается у Дона помимо воли. — Если захочешь, конечно, я не настаиваю… 

Дэвид смотрит задумчиво, закусив губу. 

— Может, и покажу, — говорит он, склонив голову набок. — Как-нибудь.

***

Несмотря на исчерпывающие пояснения, Дон испытывает неловкость в общении с Дэвидом после всей этой истории. «И это нормально, наверное, — утешает он себя в дневниковых записях, — пока Дэвиду невдомёк, что я её испытываю. Он же не виноват, что его повседневная жизнь вдруг так взволновала меня». А она взволновала, факт — но почему? Дон не имеет ни малейшего представления. Да, его, конечно, покорила честность и смелость Поза, не желающего юлить и врать, раз уж «попался». Но почему вдруг мысли о Познере в женском обличии стали такими навязчивыми, что, едва открывая дневник, он хочет писать об этом и ни о чём другом? Зачем пытается представить, как он мог бы выглядеть — и почему обрывает эти мысли, словно перед собой же стыдится за них? «Это всё драматичность сюжета, — думает Скриппс. — Вокруг старины Поза вечно высокая драма, а тут прямо классика: тайная жизнь героя, разоблачение и развязка… Неудивительно, что руки тянутся к перу…»

«К перу», подумать только. Скриппс посмеивается над собой: до чего заразителен в компании Поза высокий штиль. Он и в школе этим грешил, и тогда Дональд тоже цеплял эту манеру, но _иронически_ , как он себя утешал. Дэвид, напротив, бывал до смешного серьёзен в выражении своих переживаний. Даже к сценкам на уроках «Общего развития» он относился серьёзнее многих… и, кстати, он и тогда по большей части играл женские роли, хоть и в собственной школьной форме. «Ну, приплыли, — расстраивается Скриппс, — и что прикажете мне теперь делать с этим воспоминанием?..»

Разумеется, он его записывает.

***

После успешной транспортировки пианино появление Энн и Дианы у них в гостях просто закономерно. Ди приносит флейту, Энн приносит в подарок ноты, обе они весьма великодушны в отношении изредка спотыкающихся пальцев Скриппса, а Поз прямо-таки в ударе, словом — вечер удаётся, встречи становятся регулярными. Девушки часто расспрашивают Познера о новых подробностях личной жизни, и Дон почему-то рад этому: он, оказывается, хочет знать эти подробности, но даже под страхом отлучения от фортепиано не смог бы сам спросить о них, чёрт знает почему.

По словам Дэвида, Адам — человек весьма интересный, много повидавший, успевший попутешествовать по стране и гораздо более опытный в делах сердечных, чем Познер. 

— Не знаю, что он находит во мне, — смущённо улыбается Поз, — у меня ведь до него никого никогда по-настоящему не было… хотя _увлечения_ случались, и не раз. Но никто другой со мной сблизиться не пытался, будто бы чувствовали, что я… не в форме. Он — мой первый настоящий бойфренд, я, наверное, утомляю его своей восторженностью.

«Если это так, твой Эдди — просто осёл, — ворчит про себя Скриппс. — Твоя восторженность настолько свежее этой новомодной манеры смотреть на всех свысока и никем не дорожить, насколько литература лучше журналистики». Вслух он этого, впрочем, не говорит.

— Повезло мне подружиться с Энн, — улыбается Познер, в очередной раз проводив вечером гостей. 

До того, признаётся Дэвид, он общался с людьми в основном на форумах, через интернет-кафе. Под маской нейтрального ника выведывал тонкости моды и макияжа, а потом оказалось, что и поговорить по душам с форумчанками можно, и об актёрах повздыхать, и даже поссориться и помириться. Это был ещё один способ не быть собой, причём куда более безопасный _на первый взгляд_. Чаще всего он даже не упоминал, какого он пола — в сети это ведь совершенно нормальное поведение… Общение с Энн и Дианой ослабило его тягу в виртуальный мир, но ему всё ещё не хватает возможности «в реале» обсудить свои успехи и неудачи на тропе перевоплощений. Дон понимает, что предлагать себя как собеседника на эти темы вряд ли имеет смысл, и всё-таки чувствует смутную гордость от того, что он единственный, кто знает секрет Дэвида.

***

Вскоре — слишком скоро на Скриппсов вкус, но он известный ретроград, да и кто его спрашивает? — случается ещё кое-что закономерное: Познер не приходит ночевать. И утром они не пересекаются в квартире, а вечером Дэвид влетает в дом будто на крыльях. Напевает себе под нос, то и дело расплывается в улыбке и краснеет. Дону хочется спросить. Он даже почти решается сделать это, но Поз, похоже, читает вопрос в его взгляде без всякого труда и отвечает:

— Да.

И смеётся.

Да, у них был секс! Эдди очень терпеливый и снисходительный! Теперь-то они станут ещё ближе!..

Дону хочется записать в своём дневнике, что «терпеливый» и «снисходительный» — не те эпитеты, которыми он бы описал влюблённого человека, даже очень опытного в отношениях. Но писать о бойфренде Дэвида кажется ему чем-то вроде сплетничанья, хоть и без собеседника. А на то, почему его самого так волнуют характеристики Адама, он не обращает внимания. Дэвид его друг, и довольно близкий, разве не так? Беспокоиться о его судьбе — совершенно нормально. Пока Дэвиду невдомёк, что Дон беспокоится.


	4. Один раз увидеть

Следующее потрясение снова застаёт Скриппса врасплох, хотя вроде бы не должно. Но во-первых, Дон уже успевает забыть о своей просьбе, а во-вторых, он и не ожидал, что она будет выполнена. Поз имеет право хранить свой секрет, он и так рассказал куда больше, чем собирался, не так ли?

И всё же однажды воскресным утром, когда Дон читает на диване в гостиной — лёжа, а как ещё можно на диване читать? — открывается дверь, и его сосед останавливается в проёме.

— Дон? — слышит Скриппс. — Привет.

Он кивает, не отрываясь от книги, по обыкновению:

— Ага, привет, Поз, — но сегодня Дэвиду этого недостаточно.

— Дон! — чем он так взволнован? — Посмотри на меня.

— Ой, да что я там не ви… — начинает Дон, а потом _смотрит_. — О. Вау.

Перед ним стоит… Познер, конечно, ну кто же ещё, но увидев его в таком виде на улице, мельком, Дон запросто мог бы его не узнать.

 _Её_ не узнать. Перед ним — девушка. Дон моргает, пытаясь стряхнуть наваждение, но это не помогает: он видит по-прежнему не Дэвида в юбке — или это платье там, под длинным пиджаком? — а именно _девушку_.

Дон узнаёт этот пиджак! Познер часто ходит в нём на работу, с такими… широкими брюками, с длинным шарфом вокруг шеи, и выглядит артистично и, ну, немного _по-гейски_ , что бы уж это ни значило… Но его пол, как правило, не оставляет сомнений!

Дон садится на диване, забыв про книгу, и вбирает в себя этот вид: неяркое голубое платье с юбкой в складочку, чуть длиннее свободного серого пиджака, а под платьем — колени, стройные и _красивые_ ноги в тонких колготках, и ступни этих ног _такие изящные_!.. Туфельки телесного цвета, на маленьком аккуратном каблучке, переступают робко, выдавая смущение их… хозяина. Дон поднимает взгляд и замечает в знакомых руках хозяйственную сумку Дэвида и его кошелёк, но пальцы, сжимающие потёртую кожу, какие-то не такие… Конечно же! Ногти! Аккуратные, бледно-розовые, _длинные_ ногти, и пара цветных колечек на пальцах — и всё, это руки женщины. Нет, не всё. Жест другой. Не жеманный, но всё же… Чёрт знает что. Дон осторожно встаёт, но не подходит ближе, не желая нарушить момент, будто боясь спугнуть… У платья широкий воротник, открывающий хрупкие ключицы, а на шее этак небрежно, будто в спешке, повязан платок — уголки игриво торчат в одну сторону. Дон рискует взглянуть в лицо. На нём застыло встревоженно-выжидательное выражение, и, поймав взгляд Дона, Дэвид вспыхивает, поджимает губы, отворачивается на миг… но потом, видимо, берёт себя в руки. Поднимает голову, даёт рассмотреть себя.

Дон, хоть убей, не видит на этом лице косметики — кроме, пожалуй, помады. Но кожа выглядит будто фарфоровой, светящейся изнутри, и глаза почему-то кажутся просто огромными — а они ведь у Познера и без того большие. Кажется, брови стали почётче, поаккуратнее… И с волосами он что-то сделал — они не стоят торчком, как в журналах мод, но всё-таки выглядят как-то не так, как обычно. Дэвид моргает, и внимание Дона вновь возвращается к его глазам. К его _ресницам_. Разве они всегда были такими длинными?..

— Вау… — повторяет Дон, на этот раз чуть хрипло от удивления. — Это… вообще-то очень здорово, Поз.

— Ты думал, будет хуже? — усмехается тот, немного оборонительно, и Дон, не успев подумать, выпаливает откровенное:

— Честно? Да, — что ж, теперь переформулировать бесполезно, остаётся лишь продолжать: — Да, я совсем такого не ожидал, но это так… органично.

Дэвид, похоже, польщён. 

— Серьезно? — он издаёт тихий нервный смешок, заметно успокаивается и прислоняется спиной к косяку двери, подставляя взгляду Дона свой выразительный профиль — и пластмассовую серёжку, каким-то чудом держащуюся на мочке уха… и не слишком подчёркнутую, но очевидную грудь. То есть, имитацию груди, конечно же, — Спасибо, — говорит он. — Спасибо, Дон, — и улыбается радостно и смущённо. Его голос звучит как обычно, совсем без нарочитых изменений, но Дональд вдруг понимает, что не очень-то удивился бы такому голосу у незнакомой женщины. — Это очень крутая похвала. Кстати, её зовут Эстер.

— Её?

— Ну. Меня, — поясняет Дэвид. — Когда я _она_. Знаешь, надо иногда в кофейне имя сказать или вроде того, — он пожимает плечом. — Я вообще-то ни с кем не знакомлюсь вот так. Обычно.

Хм. Так действительно проще думать… об этом.

— Я бы постеснялся подойти познакомиться, — признаётся Скриппс, что, в общем-то, никакая не новость. — Эстер очень милая.

— Правда? Спасибо. Блин, ты весь покраснел. Я смущаю тебя?.. 

— Да, но… Нет, послушай, — он жестом останавливает попытку Дэвида то ли серёжки снять, то ли волосы пригладить. — Да, смущаешь, но это не плохо, — и, как ни странно, он правда так думает. — Это… непривычно. И интересно, очень. Спасибо, что ты… показал мне. И, кстати, ты тоже весь красный.

Они оба неловко смеются.

— Ну, а ты как хотел. Я думал, сгорю со стыда, если ты… если тебе… 

— Не понравится? Слушай, ну я же не первый, кто это увидел…

— Так то другие, — отмахивается Познер. — Посторонние. А это ты. Я _волновался_. Я… спасибо тебе. Это много значит.

— Да не за что, Поз.

— Ну, я пойду. Я так, до супермаркета и обратно. Просто… тебе показать хотел.

— Хорошо. Давай. Удачи, Эстер, — Дон подмигивает приятелю, тот смеётся в ответ и выходит. А Дональд падает на диван и сидит, глядя перед собой и обхватив руками голову, ещё с десяток минут. Потом встаёт и идёт заваривать чай. Он всегда совмещает чай и дневник, это уже привычка.

Дон поражён. Произведённый Позом эффект его самого удивляет до крайности. Записывая события, он понимает, что покраснел оттого, что ему _понравилось_ то, что он увидел. Теперь выкинуть эту тему из головы, наверное, ещё долго не получится. 

И главное, всё ещё не ясно, почему. Он что, поверил в перевоплощение, в реальность этой «девушки» в своей гостиной? Нет, бред какой-то… Не поверил, конечно. И всё же разволновался. Но… Но он же не… не _такой_. Он сам не любитель так вот переодеваться и… и даже не гей! Да что такого в том, что на Дэвиде оказалась женская одежда… и, строго говоря, откуда у одежды пол вообще? «Мужская», «женская» — это же просто… условность?.. Должно быть, это так действует на Скриппса из-за привычки, из-за воспитания… просто по инерции. А объективно нет никаких причин так бурно реагировать. 

У него почти получается убедить себя в этом.

***

Не реагировать оказывается довольно-таки сложно.

Как под влиянием какого-то наваждения то, что он увидел в Познере в образе девушки, начинает преследовать Дональда и в его обычном облике. Изящность его щиколоток и запястий. Грациозная шея. Тихий голос. Ресницы. Глаза. Всё это ведь не изменилось при переходе из образа в образ, понимает Дон. Всё это присуще Дэвиду в той же мере, что и «Эстер». Всё это на самом деле присуще многим девушкам — и парням, заставляет себя признать беспристрастный Скриппс... И всё-таки… за четверть века его жизни сердце у него в груди впервые замерло — при виде «Эстер». И продолжает теперь замирать при виде Познера, снова и снова.

Конечно же, Дон изо всех сил старается это скрыть. Во-первых, он совершенно не понимает, что это может значить. Во-вторых… если это и значит что-нибудь… Поз ведь так очевидно влюблён в своего бойфренда. На что ему такой сомнительный и странный интерес от кого-то ещё, он же и так вполне счастлив. Да и вообще, скорее всего Дон просто ошеломлён непривычной ситуацией, иначе интенсивность его эмоций никак не объяснить. Должно быть, это пройдёт, когда станет привычным. Да, наверное это пройдёт.

***

Ради приглашённых в гости Энн и Дианы Познер специально резервирует вечера, свободные от свиданий. Флейта Дианы очаровательно вторит голосу Дэвида, Дон переглядывается с Энн восхищённо и понимающе. Однажды после музыкальной паузы девушки набрасываются с расспросами на Дона, желая выяснить столько же подробностей о его личной жизни, сколько им уже известно о Познере — который, предательски хихикнув, сбегает на кухню за угощением и оставляет товарища на растерзание этим «гарпиям». И напрасно Дон надеется, что они утратят интерес, узнав, что его личная жизнь практически не существует: они немедленно начинают интересоваться, _почему_.

— Да зачем мне нужен ещё кто-то, сами подумайте, когда у меня есть Поз? — пытается отшутиться Дон, на что Ди резонно возражает, что на данный момент Поз скорее есть у Адама.

К счастью, сам предмет их краткой дискуссии в это время уже возвращается с кухни и замечает, что самая постыдная подробность о _Скриппси_ связана не с личной жизнью, а с тем, что он пишет _роман_. Дон для вида показывает ему кулак, но никогда ещё он не был так рад тому, что кто-то поднял в разговоре эту тему.

Кроме шуток, Дон и в самом деле давно уже не ловит себя на мыслях вроде «а не познакомиться ли поближе с этой девушкой». Раньше они посещали его — в отношении коллег или, к примеру, девушек, работающих в библиотеке… но неловкость и непривычность необходимого действия отталкивали сильнее, чем девушки привлекали. Может быть, он и думал об этом чисто по инерции, потому что предполагалось, что ему стоит об этом подумать… а может быть, ему просто было тогда одиноко. А сейчас, честно говоря, одиноко ему почти не бывает. Разве что в те вечера, когда Поза нет дома… Но, как ни странно, таких вечеров становится со временем не больше, а меньше.

Дэвид ходит по дому грустный и вздыхает, что у Эдди в последнее время слишком много работы. Они встречаются всё реже, и в последнее время это просто секс и ничего больше. Эдди неизменно уверяет Дэвида, что скучал. «Если он скучает хоть вполовину так сильно, как я, я ему не завидую, — сетует Познер. — Мало что может сравниться с этой тоской».

***

В надежде помочь другу развеяться Дон чаще садится за инструмент и зовёт его заниматься. И это помогает, вроде бы, что, конечно же, хорошо. Но от этого у Дона возникают всё более серьёзные проблемы с тем, чтобы не пялиться на выразительные руки Дэвида, или падающую ему на лоб длинную чёлку, или коротко остриженный затылок…

А Поз, к тому же, всё чаще делится с ним разными забавными происшествиями, случавшимися в образе «Эстер». Скриппс подозревает, что не забавные с ним тоже порой приключаются, но рассказывать он предпочитает лишь о тех, что могут Дона развлечь. Вроде случая в магазине одежды, когда продавщица, кажется, поняла, что перед ней вовсе не девушка — но не смутилась и всё равно помогла подобрать блузку… или того, как однажды вечером довольно симпатичный и весёлый парень — «Чем-то был на Локвуда похож, помнишь как он клеил девчонок?» — очень настойчиво просил продиктовать ему телефончик. Дэвиду было даже немного жаль, что нельзя и правда дать ему свой. К счастью, он вовремя вспомнил вычитанный на любимом форуме рецепт для такого случая. Специально заготовленного фейкового номера у него тогда не было, поэтому он продиктовал единственный чужой номер, который помнил наизусть — номер офиса своего психотерапевта. Поз с такой умильной грустью вспоминает этого неудачливого ухажёра, что Дон не может не рассмеяться, хотя слишком уж ярко представляет себя на месте бедняги и мысленно хватается за голову.

— Такое облегчение — наконец посмеяться над этим с кем-нибудь вместе! — улыбается Дэвид, а Дон ворчит, что в исповедники не нанимался, но не всерьёз. Выгоду от этих вечеров он тоже получает, а как же: он же эти истории записывает.

К концу лета Дону начинает казаться, что Познер всё-таки всерьёз грустит — или тоскует — или даже страдает… но он не делится причиной, а Дон не спрашивает. То и дело он застаёт Поза уходящим или возвращающимся с прогулки в образе «Эстер». Дон не знает, значит ли это что-то. Тревожный ли это знак? Может быть, раньше Дэвид просто прятался от него, вот теперь ему и кажется, что эти прогулки стали чаще?.. Однако эти встречи в конце концов заставляют Дональда вспомнить кое о чём ещё.

Всё ещё милая и скромная «Эстер», но в этот раз с голубыми тенями на веках и крупными висячими кольцами на ушах, вдруг напоминает ему актёра из комедийного телешоу времён его детства, который часто переодевался в женщин и гостей своих для смеха переодевал. Карикатурные, нелепые образы вызывали у Дона не смех, как у его родителей и друзей, а по большей части стыд… Но иногда попадался кто-то, кто, как вот Поз, выглядел органично, естественно и… красиво. И свою реакцию на _это_ Дон уже тогда опознавал как необоснованно интенсивную. Часто ему приходилось бороться с порывом сбежать к себе в комнату, чтобы не видеть этого зрелища, словно оно было чем-то неприличным. Он ни с кем не говорил об этом: видел, что все остальные реагируют спокойным интересом или смехом, так что это, видимо, с ним было что-то не так. И всё это было ещё до «концовок», до Гектора… до Познера. Похоже, шансов убедить себя, что «он не такой», у Скриппса не остаётся. И, хотя какой это именно «такой», он всё ещё не очень понимает, ему явно уже пора снова честно признаться себе в чём-то, что он долго пытался вытеснить из сознания, как когда-то — неудовлетворённость тем, что церковь от него ждёт слепой веры. «Забавно, — думает он, — эта привычка быть честным с самим собой появилась у меня благодаря вере, благодаря стремлению к добродетели. А теперь она, похоже, уводит меня от того мальчика, которым я был, готового дневать и ночевать в церкви, всё дальше и дальше». Вот он уже почти готов принять свою сексуальность, даже обнаружив, что она не такая традиционная, как он представлял. 

— Ты смотри, это серая тушь! Я так долго за ней охотился, — хвастает Дэвид-Эстер по возвращении, размахивая блестящим футлярчиком, и без всякого стеснения проводит щёточкой по своим и без того непростительно длинным ресницам, глядя в зеркало в прихожей. До Дона начинает доходить, насколько серьёзно он вляпался.

В свободное время он несколько глубже, чем ему было бы комфортно, заглядывает в тему девиаций сексуального поведения. Но то, что в книгах называется знакомым словом «фетишизм», выглядит куда более нездорово, чем то, с чем Скриппс, очевидно, живёт уже довольно давно и только теперь решил разобраться. Да, его заводит мысль о том, что Дэвид иногда выглядит женщиной, отрицать это уже бесполезно. Но это не единственная мысль, которая его в последнее время заводит. К сожалению или к счастью — это как посмотреть.

«Кажется, на современном жаргоне это называется «кинк», — пишет он в дневнике, сидя в компьютерном зале библиотеки, после нескольких поисковых запросов разной степени удачности. — Поздравляю, Скриппс, только этого бедняге Познеру не хватало».

***

Дэвид приходит с работы совсем как в воду опущенный. «Деньги пропали, Дон. Чек выбит, а денег нет. Много. И я… не помню, как это случилось. Реально много. Не знаю, что делать, Дон». Он не плачет, но кажется близок к этому. Объясняет, что потенциально это может аукнуться даже увольнением. С благодарностью принимает чай, но отказывается от ужина, не может проглотить ни кусочка. «Как будто и так было мало…» — вздыхает он судорожно, но обрывает себя. «Попробую поспать. На ногах не держусь». Дон провожает его сочувственным «Говори, если чем-то могу помочь» — и получает в ответ слабую улыбку.

На следующий день суббота, и у Поза тоже выходной, но Дон ожидает, что он пойдёт на работу всё равно — разбираться. Вместо этого он отправляется куда-то в образе, едва кивнув Скриппсу на пути к двери. Беспокойство Дона резко усиливается и потом ещё продолжает расти: Познер отсутствует долго. Чтобы не психовать в одиночестве, Дон отправляется в музей Соана, проверить факты для ещё одного пришедшего в голову сюжета — их уже с полдюжины записано по разным дневникам, и сделать выбор, над каким работать, становится всё труднее.

На обратном пути он встречает миссис Хартсон, и они идут к дому вместе, под ручку.

— Это так мило и неожиданно, что вы оказались музыкантом, Дональд, — замечает она. — Я ведь ещё не знала этого, когда мне подумалось, что вы с Дэвидом очень похожи на моих первых жильцов. Они тоже были друзьями с самого детства. Хорошо бы, если бы так… Они долго у меня прожили.

Дон вежливо слушает и кивает, но мысли его прикованы к Познеру: где он, дома ли? В порядке ли?.. 

— Я думаю, они были… парой, понимаете? — заговорщическим тоном сообщает домовладелица, и Дон не сразу соображает, о ком это она, и отзывается:

— Вот как? — не зная, какой реакции она ждёт.

— Да, они были очень близки. Вот как вы с Дэвидом. Потому, я думаю, Фред и не смог жить здесь после смерти Майкла… Нет, я знаю, что вы _не_ … — заверяет она, округлив глаза, — мне Энн объяснила, когда я при ней размышляла вслух… стариковская привычка… Но я так рада, что их инструмент достался сейчас именно вам. Прекрасно, что вы есть друг у друга. Такая поддержка всегда очень важна.

Наверное, это и становится последней каплей. После этой беседы, не найдя дома Познера, Дон принимает решение всё же вмешаться. Когда он придёт.

Только что же он не идёт?..


	5. Снявши голову

Когда, наконец, щёлкает замок и в прихожей раздаются шаги, Скриппс оставляет попытки писать и направляется туда — но, не успев пройти через гостиную, слышит, как Дэвид подходит к телефону и набирает номер. Неловко замерев, он слушает, как его друг тихо, но твёрдо сообщает Адаму, что больше не будет с ним встречаться. В ответ на какую-то его реплику он коротко бросает: «Уверен, ты не будешь скучать», — и кладёт трубку. Скриппс наблюдает, как он проходит к своей комнате, мельком глянув на Дональда… вздыхает, скрывается у себя. Дон тревожится, ждёт каких-то звуков из-за его двери — шагов, дверцы шкафа, чего-то такого. Да хоть бы и плача! Но ничего нет. Дональд решается подойти, постучать.

— Заходи, — доносится усталый голос. 

Дэвид поднимает на него нестерпимо печальный взгляд, оттенённый выразительным макияжем, и сердце Дона снова предательски замирает. Поз сидит в изголовьи кровати, он скинул туфли и поджал ноги под себя, и зажимает ладони между коленями. Он даже и не начал переодеваться. Очень странно говорить с ним, глядя на эту девушку… но Дон не за тем пришёл, чтобы пялиться. Есть вещи важнее.

— Извини, я, может, не вовремя, но… — начинает он и выпаливает, пока не передумал: — Что с тобой происходит, Поз?

Тот качает головой:

— Нет, ты… _не_ не вовремя. Я… вижу, что тебе _не всё равно_. Я немного отвык здесь от этого. 

На вопрос он, впрочем, не отвечает. Дон подходит ближе и, повинуясь странному наитию, присаживается тоже на кровать — в изножье, на расстоянии от Поза, но не совсем отдельно от него, как вышло бы, присядь он на стул. Проходит время, Дэвид кусает губы, отвернувшись к окну, а Дон бросает на него тревожные взгляды, но в основном разглядывает свои руки. В конце концов, Поз всё-таки говорит:

— Эдди… Адам. Встречается с кем-то другим.

Дэвид увидел это случайно. Давно уже увидел, но никак не мог решиться что-то предпринять по этому поводу… всё равно они почти не виделись. И именно в то время, когда Адам был якобы очень занят работой и «скучал» по Дэвиду, он на самом деле гулял по «их укромным местам» — как о них думал Дэвид — с другими молоденьким парнем и целовался с ним. Он, похоже, решил оставить доверчивого Поза для потрахушек «на чёрный день», а за возбуждающей новизной обратился к соблазнению других девственников. 

— И я знаю, что многих это устраивает, — заверяет Поз, — они так встречаются, и не с одним, и довольны жизнью… но мне не хочется так. И я говорил об этом. И он не возражал. Я не вижу другого выхода, кроме — расстаться.

— Может, стоит поговорить с ним? Всё ему объяснить?.. — начинает Дон, но Дэвид его останавливает:

— Знаешь, если ему не понятно, что «мне важно, чтобы мы были парой, только мы» означает именно это, то не думаю, что стоит что-то ещё ему объяснять. И потом, ты видишь, он не перезвонил. Не так ему это надо.

Он прав, понимает Дональд. Он прав, наверное, и в том, что предпочитает боль унижению, предпочитает разбитое сердце иллюзии отношений с тем, кто плевать хотел на его чувства. Когда он успел стать таким… зрелым, мудрым? И всё-таки… 

— Все эти беды на твою голову… я понимаю, наверное, но… это они заставляют тебя выходить… в этом образе… чаще? Что если это опять приведёт к ещё бóльшим проблемам? Ты же… бежишь в этот образ, опять. 

Вот, сказал. Дон не знает, насколько он прав на самом деле. Потому что тогда его не было рядом с Позом, он не видел, как всё происходило. Но пусть уж он лучше будет жалеть о том, что вмешался, когда не следовало, чем о том, что, снова узнав, что у друга не всё в порядке, не потрудился его поддержать.

Дэвид не сердится, к счастью, но сбивчиво возражает:

— Ты… я… я не бегу. Это не совсем бегство — немного всё-таки есть — но тут больше… другого.

— Прости меня, Поз, — Скриппс вздыхает. — Я… беспокоюсь немного. Сам не знаю уже почему.

— Ты всегда был мне другом, Скриппси, — печально улыбается Дэвид, и Дональду трудно с ним согласиться сейчас, когда он так явственно помнит, как спустил эту дружбу на тормозах. Но Дэвид по-прежнему не видит его вины и снова делает шаг навстречу, в который раз: — Попробую объяснить.

Дэвид считает, что это «не бегство» — одна из самых важных вещей, которым здесь, в Лондоне, его научил новый психотерапевт. Поначалу Дэвид не упоминал о своём пристрастии, потому что продолжал с ним бороться — успешно, как он считал — и страстно хотел оставить его в прошлом как напоминание о своей депрессии. Только кое-что не сходилось: когда терапевт просил его вспомнить моменты подъёма сил, смелости и уверенности в себе, Дэвид прямо-таки упирался в моменты, когда он был в женском образе. Он не мог припомнить, когда удавалось ему, оставаясь собой, без стеснения заговорить с незнакомым человеком, обратить внимание, что кто-то нуждается в помощи — и помочь, если это не трудно… А в женском образе это было не трудно чаще всего.

— Я отказывался в это верить. Говорил, что не помню ничего такого. А он убеждал, как нужно это вспомнить и как важно попробовать… вернуть в свою жизнь хоть часть обстоятельств, в которых я так себя чувствовал. Я не верил себе… но ему отчего-то поверил. Перчатки купил, с пособия, — улыбается он.

Он разглядывал на витринах, как бы выбирая подарок, декоративную косметику и модельную обувь. Спонтанно приобрёл приглянувшийся шёлковый шарф… и всё это время прислушивался к себе. Как оказалось, даже обдумывание нового образа уже вызывало прилив сил и желание действовать. Вернувшись в тогдашнее своё жильё в обнимку с журналом «Модные стрижки унисекс», Дэвид вдруг сел и позвонил по нескольким объявлениям о вакансиях, чего он уже пару месяцев не мог себя заставить сделать. Об этом успехе он терапевту рассказал, но ещё без подробностей.

— Потом как-то к слову пришлось, что то, что он считает полезным, я считаю немного постыдным… Он, не зная ещё, о чём речь, предположил, что мне может быть проще не говорить об этом, а показать… когда я буду готов. А я как раз собирал свой первый цельный образ, и вот когда собрал… заявился к нему на приём. В этом образе.

Скриппс потрясённо качает головой: 

— Вот это на тебя похоже!

— Разве?

— Конечно! Открыться и показать. Не стесняясь.

— Нет, я стеснялся, Дон! Я ужасно стеснялся. Но… я запутался. И мне нужен был чей-то совет. А он был единственным человеком, который — я надеялся — мог понять это как-то _правильно_. Так, как даже я сам понять не мог.

Поз умолкает ненадолго, задумчиво поглаживая свои колени ладонями. Должно быть, гладкая ткань колготок на ощупь очень приятна… Дон сжимает руки. Да что ж такое.

— Я в нём не ошибся, — продолжает Поз. — На том сеансе столько пластов открылось, столько метких вопросов сумел он задать, что инсайты от новых ответов на них я до сих пор, бывает, ловлю. Постепенно я смог разобраться, сколько лично у меня в этом было от неприятия себя, сколько от фетишизма (не много, на самом деле), а сколько — от творческого… спонтанного самовыражения. От соприкосновения с другой стороной своей личности. Я же не… ну, я не возбуждаюсь от этого, видишь ли. Мне просто нужно бывает иногда побыть кем-то другим. Максимально далёким от меня, но при этом чем-то похожим. Это действительно придаёт мне сил. И потом этих сил мне хватает на то, чтобы жить, работать, общаться с людьми — справляться с проблемами! — не прячась за разные образы. Как правило, хватает. Иногда же… наваливается что-то, вот как сейчас… и это тоже нормально. Беды в жизни будут всегда, никуда от них не денешься, и _выключить_ их не получится. Беды — это же тоже _жизнь_. И с _Эстер_ мне выдержать её проще. Можно без неё, правда можно. Но стоит ли всё усложнять, когда можно воспользоваться средством, которое есть у меня? 

— Ты… Я не думал, что ты _настолько_ мудрый, Поз. Прости, что я… засомневался, я просто…

— Ну что ты, Скриппси, не извиняйся. Мне самому, наверное, важно было вспомнить все эти события, я сейчас гораздо увереннее себя чувствую! Всё-таки поселиться с тобой было лучшим моим решением, — улыбается он, поднимается на ноги и начинает наконец разоблачаться: снимает клипсы, кольца, приглаживает волосы. Дональд снова качает головой, провожая взглядом его движения:

— Знаешь, моим ведь тоже, пожалуй. От тебя я так много узнаю о работе человеческой психики — вместо того, чтобы вычитывать по крохам в разных местах… Да о многом я и не догадался бы искать информацию, если бы ты не упомянул.

«И я даже не только твою психику имею в виду», — думает он с привычной уже растерянностью и отводит взгляд. Чёрт знает что творится с ним каждый раз при виде этих коленок. 

— Ты записываешь всё это, что ли? — оборачивается Познер с полустёртой косметикой, с одним накрашенным глазом.

— Ну… да. Записываю. Иногда я даже жалею, что не умею рисовать. А то и зарисовал бы.

— Зачем?

Потому что красиво. Блин.

— Для наглядности. Ты как _ты_ и ты как _не ты_ … 

— Ты словами пиши, писатель! «Ты как не ты!» — добродушно передразнивает его Познер, снова уставившись в зеркало.

— Совершенно нормальное выражение для современной прозы! — защищается Скриппс, но совсем не всерьёз. Познер в ответ только фыркает:

— Редактору будешь это рассказывать, а не мне!

***

На следующий день Дэвид выглядит и правда получше. Он, похоже, готов встретить и причитающийся ему выговор, и разборки о деньгах… А вечером рассказывает, неверяще улыбаясь, как, пока его не было, приходила покупательница и призналась, что забыла рассчитаться за покупку нескольких книг — в том числе большого дорогущего альбома по искусству, выбранного в подарок. Она умоляла не наказывать продавца, уверяя, что сама его отвлекла беседой о тонкостях стиля прерафаэлитов — «и он поддержал беседу, такой образованный юноша, просто поразительно!» — Дэвид доносит её интонации Дону уже через третьи руки.

— Мне повезло, — вздыхает он, — а могло и не повезти так сильно. Впрочем, наш владелец сказал, что _меня_ он бы не уволил за это. Наказал бы как-то, но не уволил. Оказывается, он ценит меня. Никогда бы не подумал.

Дональд вовсе не удивлён. Он, наверное, удивляться Позу уже устал. Он, конечно, записывает и эту историю как пример, что в жизни и так бывает, но, пожалуй, не считает её достойной отдельного рассказа. Так, проходной сюжет.

***

С куда большим интересом он записывает разные тонкости о перевоплощениях, которыми Дэвид делится иногда, окончательно перестав стесняться любых тем в разговорах с Доном. Так уже было когда-то, Скриппс помнит об этом, и то, что сейчас между ними восстанавливается эта открытость, греет душу… должно быть, из сентиментальности. Дональд _всего_ ему не говорит, но опять же — так тоже было всегда. Это привычно и ощущается как что-то правильное.

Отчаянно краснея и смеясь, Дэвид припоминает, как искал в любимом интернет-кафе инструкцию, как спрятать гениталии, чтоб их не видно было даже под обтягивающей юбкой или брюками. Он слышал мельком, что есть какой-то секрет, но когда нашёл его — чуть не сгорел от смущения. Разглядывать такие иллюстрации в общественном месте он совершенно не был готов, но всё-таки упрямо всё списал. Пришёл домой, попробовал — получилось! Сейчас ему смешно, но видно, что он даже немного гордится своей упёртостью — ничего нового, впрочем. 

Дону всё это интересно, но, _конечно же_ , только ради записей в дневнике, как материалы для какой-нибудь будущей книги. Однако, как Дон ни привыкает к этой теме, увы, волновать его она не перестаёт.

***

Энн и Диана реагируют на известие об измене коварного Адама хоть и по-разному, но в одном ключе: Ди рассудительно замечает, что Дэвид правильно поступил, не став увиваться за ним и упрашивать, а Энн бурно возмущается тем, как можно было не ценить такое золото, как Дэвид, и обнимает его, и поздравляет с тем, что он свободен теперь найти достойного человека, способного любить. От того, как сам Дэвид скептически улыбается в ответ на это, Дону становится невыразимо грустно. Никто из них, к счастью, не вспоминает своих шуточек о том, что Дон был бы гораздо лучшим бойфрендом. Смеяться над этим Скриппс сейчас совсем не готов.

Девушки между прочим приглашают их на какую-то большую вечеринку по поводу Хэллоуина и намекают, что там будет много их хороших друзей — что значит, скорее всего, что Дэвиду можно будет не скрывать там свою ориентацию. Поз задумчиво соглашается пойти туда, и Дон, услыхав, что там будет на чём сыграть, тоже даёт себя уговорить. В конце концов, не зря же они репетировали всё это время. Надо дать Познеру шанс показать все его таланты в дружелюбной среде. 

К слову о всех талантах… 

— А ты в образе пойдешь? — спрашивает Дональд на следующий день, мимоходом.

Поз, похоже, даже и не думал о таком: 

— Серьезно?

— Ну а что? Ведь это карнавал, — Дон и правда уже не видит ничего _такого_ в этой мысли. Даже странно, что был так шокирован увлечением Дэвида поначалу. А Дэвиду, похоже, начинает нравиться эта идея.

— Пойду в образе, если _ты_ пойдёшь в костюме, — заявляет он, и взгляд его зажигается огоньком, ничего хорошего Скриппсу не предвещающим. Но отступать уже некуда, так ведь? Дон говорит, что пойдёт.

Подготовка оказывается хлопотной, но практически всё Дэвид берёт на себя, от Дона требуется только разучить пару специфически-хэллоуинских песенок да смириться с выбранными Позом образами. Поначалу он всё же взбрыкивает — накладные чёрные усики выглядят на нём просто _чудовищно_ , — но не может не согласиться, что Дэвид в чёрном платье в пол будет смотреться потрясно. «Это один из лучших старых сериалов, Дон! И образы по-своему положительные. Ну не Шапочкой с Волком же нам с тобой быть, это пóшло!» — убеждает его Дэвид. Дон, пожалуй, согласен с ним. Намёк, заключённый в костюмах Красной Шапочки и Волка для пары, ему и самому давно уже кажется сомнительным. Пусть будет Гомез Аддамс, решает он. Если Дэвида это порадует.

Дэвид старается ради праздника и творит просто что-то невероятное. У него, оказывается, есть _корсет_. Он, оказывается, умеет ходить на _высоких каблуках_! Он не удовлетворяется дешёвыми платьями-для-Мортиши из карнавальных лавочек (у них всё равно такие декольте, что он бы не потянул) и находит длинное платье с воротником-стойкой и небольшим каплевидным вырезом под ним — и с разрезом на юбке, таким высоким, что ему приходится немного его зашить. «Ты недооцениваешь меня, Скриппси, — усмехается он в ответ на недоуменный вопрос Дона. — Я планирую быть в _чулках_!» Дон и рад, и не рад, что во всё это ввязался. Ему весело смотреть, как преображается Дэвид, как будто действительно уменьшается груз на его плечах, но разные мысли в голову лезут, одна назойливее другой.

— Слушай, я не подумал… — соображает он вдруг, — Энн и Ди, ведь они же поймут, что ты не в первый раз нарядился. Очень уж ты хорошо умеешь… вот это всё, — Дон смущённо умолкает.

Дэвид задумывается на минутку, но, похоже, мысль для него не нова, он просто размышляет о том, что сказать в ответ.

— Я понимаю это, — серьёзно отвечает он наконец. — И, ты знаешь, наверное я не против. Вряд ли они отвернутся от меня из-за этого, так ведь? Мне самому уже давно хотелось им открыться, но это такая штука, которую мне всегда было проще показать… Ну, ты понимаешь, — усмехается он.

Дон понимает, конечно.

***

В день вечеринки Дон думает, что морально готов к Мортише-Дэвиду. Но всё равно у него перехватывает дыхание, когда _она_ выходит из комнаты Познера и поворачивается вокруг себя, сдерживая довольную улыбку. На Дэвиде чёрный парик, а в руке его не слишком реалистичная пластмассовая роза, которая полагается к костюму, судя по тому, что парик без розы купить они не смогли. Его макияж контрастнее, чем обычно, и алые ногти точь-в-точь повторяют цвет алой помады, и платье сидит идеально. Он выглядит сногсшибательно. Дон так и говорит.

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься изображать, что у нас любовь, — усмехается Познер, оглядывая себя в ростовое зеркало в коридоре. 

— Нет, что ты, как всегда: будем изображать, что у нас дружба, — подкалывает в ответ Скриппс, но чего ему это стоит — одному Богу известно, если он есть. Наверное, всё же есть — потому что им невероятно везёт, и миссис Хартсон не встречается им по пути к такси. Дон выглядывает на лестницу для подстраховки, конечно, но она ведь могла и позже явиться, когда пути к отступлению уже не было бы. Они полдороги смеются об этом, а полдороги о том, как отреагируют их подруги. Познер нервничает, это видно, но держится храбро — а что ему остаётся, если подумать.

Вечеринка проходит в какой-то огромной квартире, и хозяева явно уже перестали пытаться считать гостей и знакомиться с ними, потому что впускают их какие-то такие же, как они сами, гости — в костюмах вампиров. Пока они осматриваются, из полутёмного зала выглядывает Энн — с белыми крылышками за плечами и нимбом из мишуры над кудрявой головой — и замечает сначала Скриппса:

— О, Дональд, привет! Отвратительные усы, уважаю! А с кем это ты? И где Дэвид, он не пришёл?

Мортиша Аддамс оборачивается к ним — алая роза у алых губ — и многозначительно поднимает бровь, дескать, что ещё за намёки? Энн ахает в восхищении, бросается другу на шею, а подошедшая следом за ней Диана — с чёрными рожками на голове — резюмирует: «Охренеть», — это первый раз, когда Дон слышит от неё подобное выражение. (Ди безумно идёт мужской костюм-тройка — впрочем, мужчину она всё же не изображает.)

Ряженых женщинами парней на вечеринке оказывается немало, но они нарядились явно для смеха, в гротескные костюмы с гротескными формами. Поз же на этот раз представляется тем, кто спрашивает его имя, Дэвидом, а не Эстер, и прямо-таки купается в их шоке и удивлении. Чуть позже он немного грустит, признаваясь, что одна из незнакомых девушек пыталась поцеловать его, думая, что он — тоже девушка… Очень жаль было её огорчать, но тем больше стало причин не скрывать здесь свой пол, как бы ему ни хотелось подурачиться. Дон решает, что потом обдумает свои чувства по этому поводу. Ему с каждой минутой становиться нужно всё больше обдумать… всякого разного. 

Их выступление имеет успех, и костюмы тоже. С ними много фотографируются, часто приглашают танцевать. Дональд несколько раз соглашается, просто из вежливости: он не умеет танцевать под современную музыку и чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Вскоре его оставляют в покое, а Познера — нет, и Дону остаётся лишь поглядывать на веселящуюся публику и подмечать интересные детали, попивая пиво у стеночки, в укромном месте. Кое-что интересное он подмечает и в Познере, как это ни странно после всего, что он знает о нём.

У Дэвида, оказывается, есть своя манера танцевать. Он поднимает руки и покачивается в такт музыке — так грациозно, что в памяти невольно всплывает выражение «гибкий стан». Он явно бывал прежде на вечеринках с танцами, чего о Доне не скажешь, и это ещё одна вещь, о которой Дон старается не думать, чтобы не увязнуть глубже… старается не смотреть, отводит глаза. Но потом, отхлебнув ещё лагера, вдруг понимает, как смешны все его попытки. Не увязнуть, ха. Скриппс, кого ты хочешь обмануть?.. И он сдаётся. Оборачивается и смотрит. Дэвида легко найти в толпе по чёрному парику и узким чёрным рукавам на поднятых руках, в одной из которых всё ещё покачивается та нелепая искусственная роза. «Какого чёрта?» — думает Дон. Может он хоть раз полюбоваться Дэвидом, когда он в кои-то веки выглядит таким расслабленным, таким счастливым, настолько довольным собой, насколько это вообще, наверное, возможно?.. 

— Иди, потанцуй с ним, — слышит он внезапно над ухом. Это Энн подобралась к нему и заговорщически улыбается. Дон укоризненно качает головой, но она только веселится в ответ:

— Я не шучу! Ты друг его или как? Ему будет приятно, увидишь! Он обрадуется. И вообще, это весело! Что ты торчишь тут букой? Иди, потанцуй!

«А что я теряю?» — думает Скриппс. И идёт. Он не знает, что скажет — уверен, что будет выглядеть глупо, — но ничего не приходится говорить. Дэвид радостно восклицает при виде него, ловит его за руки и кружит, смеясь: 

— Скриппси, ну наконец-то! Потанцуй со мной!

Даже если бы он не собирался, отказать _такому_ Дэвиду он бы не смог. Начинает звучать какая-то знакомая песня на четыре четверти, и Дону внезапно приходит идея: 

— Помнишь фокстрот?

— Что? — смеётся Дэвид. — Тут места нет! — но встаёт в стойку и начинает двигаться, почти без запинки воспроизводя женскую партию — они ведь так и репетировали когда-то в школе, с ума сойти! — и толпа «нечисти», понимая, что происходит что-то интересное, немного расступается, освобождая им место.

Дон подхватывает рукой обтянутую корсетом талию Дэвида, и тот послушно выгибается назад, движется вместе с ним, смеётся — всё как в тумане.

— Я обожаю эту песню, Дон, — шепчет он с ликующей улыбкой, — Это же «ABBA», ты слышишь?

Теперь уж и Дон узнал «Dancing Queen». Дэвид напевает вполголоса, бросая на Дона лукавые взгляды из-под ресниц — но вдруг смущается своего кокетства, отворачивается, кусает губы. Дон раскручивает его от себя, к себе, ловит его взгляд и улыбается. Должно быть, это помогает как-то передать ему мысль: «Не надо стесняться меня, дружище, не сдерживайся, веселись!» — и Дэвид улыбается снова. Они срывают аплодисменты, хотя пару раз всё же запутываются в ногах. Вечер определённо выходит удачным. Под самый конец они танцуют ещё разок, уже просто в обнимку, и Познер вздыхает о чём-то, но на вопросительный взгляд улыбается и не признаётся.

Дома они появляются поздно ночью, довольно-таки нетрезвые — даже Поз, который пил осторожно, но будто немного беспечнее, чем всегда. Едва переступив порог, не скинув даже туфли и чертыхаясь, он залезает себе под юбку и возится там. 

— Чёрт меня дёрнул связаться с этим пластырем, — бормочет он. — Перестраховался, называется. Теперь подцепить не могу никак… 

Он присаживается на край тумбы и, к весёлому ужасу Дона, раздвигает ноги и просит:

— Дон, помоги, пожалуйста.

Стремление помочь Познеру часто перевешивало для Дональда здравый смысл. Так выходит и в этот раз. Скриппс аккуратно (пошатываясь) опускается на колени и приподнимает край юбки, раскрывая её по разрезу. То, что он видит, немного шокирует его, но Дэвид рассказывал об этом трюке, и Дон старается не пугаться того, как всё это выглядит.

— Я обычно не делаю так, — будто бы извиняется Познер, — не пользуюсь пластырем, то есть, и так всё неплохо держится… Просто тут всё же мероприятие… не хотелось конфуза. Тугих специальных стрингов у меня нет… а эти… Оххх… 

Дэвид морщится, когда Дон резким движением отрывает пластырь, и не видит реакции Дона на то, что происходит потом. На то, как расправляются… части тела, больше ничем не удерживаемые. Дональд отчаянно краснеет, роняет пластырь и вообще, кажется, на минуту забывает, кто он такой. Дэвид тут же прикрывается краем юбки, но не опускает её до конца, не скрыв даже край чулка, и вздыхает: «О-ох, знаешь, Дон, иногда я думаю, что этот момент — лучшая часть во всей этой канители!» — да еще и потирает затёкшие, видимо… части. Сквозь юбку. И только когда Дон заворожённо прикасается к его бедру, в том месте, где белая кожа показывается из-под чёрного кружева чулка, до них обоих доходит, что что-то не так. Немая сцена длится пару секунд, потом Дэвид неловко спрашивает: «Дон, ты же понимаешь, что я — не женщина, да?» — немного излишний вопрос, после недавнего зрелища, но Дональд только растерянно кивает и отнимает ладонь, в ужасе думая: «Что я наделал?..» Только вот Дэвид вдруг неловко накрывает его руку своей и прижимает её снова, крепко-крепко, и Дон чувствует _всё_ — все _текстуры_ — и ему хочется гладить всей ладонью эту тёплую кожу сквозь тонкую ткань — и он гладит. И смотрит Позу в лицо, чтобы не смотреть на… то, что происходит между его ног, полускрытое юбкой. Чтобы не думать о том, что происходит между его собственных ног. А Дэвид сидит, откинувшись назад, прикрыв глаза и сведя брови, кусает всё ещё алые от помады губы, едва слышно шепчет: «Боже мой, как хорошо…» — и ресницы его дрожат — но всё-таки он останавливает руку Дона и не сразу, но смотрит ему в глаза.

— Ты не хочешь этого, Скриппси, — говорит он ласково и очень, очень печально.

И Дональд знает, что _хочет_. Но он также знает, сколько он выпил сегодня. И сколько выпил Поз, если на то пошло. Поэтому он не возражает, только с надеждой просит:

— Давай поговорим об этом… трезвыми, ладно? — и Дэвид снова смотрит так… как он часто смотрит на Дона, в общем-то: изумлённо, недоверчиво, с немым вопросом «чем я заслужил такого друга?» во взгляде.

— Давай, — соглашается он. — Только чур не увиливать!

***

На том они и расстаются в этот вечер. Дон, правда, ещё успевает столкнуться у дверей ванной с мокрым и порозовевшим после смывания косметики Позом, так что спится ему оставшиеся полночи не слишком хорошо. И Дэвиду, наверное, тоже. Уж наверняка он и сам порядочно попереживал, прежде чем его сморил сон… Но его, как нарочно, на следующий день ждёт работа. Так что он будит Дона довольно-таки рано: стуком в дверь — и чашкой кофе, крепкого и сладкого, как любит Скриппс.

Они встречаются на кухне — это место, похоже, обоим им кажется _безопаснее_ для серьёзного разговора… только сам разговор всё как-то не начинается. Тянуть время сейчас не лучшая идея, конечно, но Дональд просто не помнит, с чего он хотел начать: так много нужно сказать, и всё не слишком-то лестно, как ему кажется. Он с надеждой поглядывает на Дэвида: может быть, он начнёт сам, хотя бы задаст вопрос?.. Но Дэвид начинает с признания:

— Я пытался… знакомиться с парнями. Вчера.

И его отшили. Причём довольно резко, этак свысока. «Не мой кинк, дорогуша» — язвительно бросил один. И это, судя по тому, что видел Дэвид — в жизни, да и в интернете — типичная реакция на _кроссдрессинг_ , даже и среди геев. Адаму он и не пытался рассказывать о своём увлечении: очень боялся «спугнуть».

— Но для меня ведь это не кинк! — восклицает он, чуть не в отчаянии. 

Дональд крепче сжимает кружку с кофе в руках.

— Для меня — да, — признаётся он тихо. 

Дэвид смотрит во все глаза. Он, наверное, и не думал, что Дону знакомо это словечко. Что ж, пора всё выложить как на духу. Дон старается покороче пересказать историю своих-о-себе открытий — и подчеркнуть, что сам понимает, что Позу всё это это не нужно… что он и сам стыдится этого внезапно обнаруженного пристрастия. Вот только Дэвид в ответ изумляется:

— Стыдно? Тебе? — он с минуту ищет слова… и находит, и много: — Да знаешь ли ты, как я огорчался, что я тебе _не интересен_? Конечно не знаешь, впрочем, я же это скрывал, — смеётся он сам над собой. — Ну так знай: ты так легко и непринужденно принял тот факт, что я _вот так_ провожу время и переставать не планирую, что я то и дело подумывал: «Эх, вот было бы здорово, если бы он был доступен… для флирта хотя бы». Как я ругал себя за это! Как я боялся обидеть тебя: дружба дружбой, но кому же понравятся _приставания_ со стороны гея! А ты в это время, оказывается, тоже себя ругал… за то, что я тебе вдруг сделался _интересен_!

Дон немного теряется под этим напором.

— Так вчера… — вспоминает он, — вчера тебе не было… неприятно? Когда я… — он повторяет — на поверхности стола — то движение рукой, будто снова гладит его колено.

Дэвид краснеет, переводя взгляд с его руки на лицо — и обратно.

— Дон… — говорит он тихо, — мне было _приятно_. Приятно и… непривычно, ведь раньше никто ко мне не прикасался, когда я… был в образе. В той одежде. И я… — он, будто внезапно решившись, тоже повторяет свой вчерашний жест: накрывает ладонью его руку и смотрит в глаза, — я даже был бы не против почувствовать это снова. Если ты всё ещё не передумал. Хотя я, ты знаешь, предпочитаю… в отношениях… всё-таки быть _собой_.

— Нет, я не передумал, — уверенно отвечает Дон, пожимает пальцы Дэвида и пытается сдержать идиотски-счастливую улыбку, потому что хочет сказать кое-что очень важное, чёрт подери: — И, поверь, быть _не собой_ тебе вовсе не нужно! Не больше, чем сам ты захочешь. Так что… — решается он предложить, — если не возражаешь… давай, может, сходим поужинаем вместе сегодня вечером? После твоей работы?

— В образе? — осторожно уточняет немного запутавшийся в признаниях друга Дэвид. Дон наконец улыбается: 

— Вовсе не обязательно, Поз. Я ведь даже вчера ни на минуту не забывал, что это был ты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чета Аддамсов имелась ввиду, конечно, из сериала 60-х годов: https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Addams_Family_(1964_TV_series)
> 
> В главе упоминается некая специфическая инструкция. Я собиралась дать ссылку на самую краткую и ёмкую статью по теме — с сайта transgender.ru (с теми самыми иллюстрациями), но сейчас сайт исчез, и в других местах статья тоже не находится. Я всё же думаю, что с пояснением читатели лучше представят, о чём речь, так что рискну выдать «слишком много информации» сама, постараюсь коротко ))  
> Суть в том, что яички при определённой сноровке можно аккуратно протолкнуть в паховый канал, а пенис уложить вдоль промежности и прихватить плотным бельём, и всё это вполне может так держаться даже без крепления — но это индивидуально: иногда, для надёжности, пенис всё же закрепляют чем-нибудь дополнительно. И всё это проделывается лёжа, разведя ноги в стороны (можно представить себе иллюстрации, да).  
> (А также то, что увидел Скриппс)))


	6. Да, это ты

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Вместо эпилога)

Так они и живут. Не так уж много и меняется в их жизни после того свидания. Конечно, Дон переживает свой первый, не считая пары игр в «Бутылочку», поцелуй… и удивляет Дэвида — да и себя, пожалуй — тем, что действительно _хочет_ его, хочет быть с ним, в самом интимном смысле — независимо от его облика. Но в остальном даже странно, как мало меняется.

Они по-прежнему работают настолько несинхронно, что не могут планировать далеко вперёд: у Поза смещается график, а у Дона бывают авралы и даже внезапные командировки. По-прежнему дружат с Энн и Дианой, неимоверно счастливыми оттого, что всё так хорошо сложилось у их друзей — и больше особо ни с кем. По-прежнему пользуются добрым расположением миссис Хартсон, заходят к ней на чай, приглашают её на свои импровизированные домашние концерты — может быть, она и догадывается о новом статусе их отношений, но не комментирует это, по крайней мере при них.

Но кроме того теперь между ними присутствует что-то… какое-то притяжение, какое-то неизвестное им прежде чувство, не похожее ни на прежнее стыдливое волнение Дона, ни на головокружительно-тревожные влюблённости Дэвида… Что-то спокойное — и волнующее, откровенное и потаённое одновременно. Дон пытается выразить это словами в своих дневниках, раз за разом, но однажды как-то по-новому слышит много раз уже произнесённое Дэвидом слово «люблю» — и бросает свои попытки, понимая, что никакие другие слова не скажут того же полнее и правдивее. 

Дональд любит Дэвида Познера, чего от себя, если честно, не ожидал никогда — хотя знал и ценил этого человека бóльшую часть своей жизни. И как же так получилось, что осознал он это только увидев Дэвида в женском обличии, он до сих пор не очень-то понимает. Да, ему, пожалуй, действительно нравится то, как умеет до неузнаваемости преображаться этот мужчина — но всё-таки это совсем не главное, что привлекает его. Куда больше значат для этой любви смелость Дэвида, его гордость, его собственная красота — красота человека, не стыдящегося быть собой. 

Всё это так, но и «кинк остаётся кинком», по выражению самого Дэвида. Высокие чувства, конечно, никто не отменял, но кое-какие вещи по-прежнему действуют на Дона как безусловные команды — и Дэвид с таким удовольствием пользуется этим, что Дон начинает задумываться, а не может ли этот самый «кинк» возникнуть со временем у того, у кого его не было раньше. 

Он ведь с самого начала понимал, что преображается Дэвид не для него, а в силу каких-то своих причин, под влиянием каких-то своих настроений. И то, что со временем Дэвид в образе девушки стал порой приглашать Дона с собой прогуляться по городу, он воспринял как уникальное и драгоценное проявление доверия — в первую очередь, а во вторую — как игру. Они никогда не изображали влюблённую пару на этих прогулках, но притвориться, что Дэвид — его подружка, было забавно… особенно если знать, что, вернувшись домой, можно будет без труда убедиться в том, что он может быть не только «подружкой», но и страстным и очень активным любовником, щедрым на поцелуи и ласки, отзывчивым к ласкам Дональда. Дон был искренне благодарен Дэвиду за то, с каким энтузиазмом тот реагировал на его неудержимое возбуждение… Прошло какое-то время, прежде чем он заподозрил, что Дэвид дразнит его специально. А ведь очень похоже, что так и есть: даже после самостоятельных прогулок он иногда не спешит разоблачаться дома, ходит какое-то время — смыв косметику и сбросив туфли, но в остальном — в одежде своей «Эстер». Или, к примеру, просто не отклеивает ногти — и делает всё, чтобы Дон обратил на это внимание.

— Развлекаешься? — усмехается Дональд однажды, решив всё же вывести этого парня на чистую воду.

Тот не хихикает, но близок к этому:

— А, догадался наконец! Дон, знал бы ты, как мне нравится, насколько ты предсказуем! Меня самого не возбуждают все эти… _детали_ , ты знаешь, но то, как ты реагируешь — возбуждает, и ещё как!

— Рад быть полезным, — смеётся Дон и обнимает его. — А я-то думал, тебя это раздражает — эти мои… странности.

— Да какие это странности… Дон, ну у кого их нет? Я трачу кучу денег на женские шмотки и, бывает, страдаю без повода, ты — возбуждаешься при виде меня в чулках и всё постоянно записываешь… Кто из нас более странный — это ещё посмотреть… 

— У тебя получается, мы идеальная пара, — усмехается Дон, но Дэвид, похоже, не шутит:

— Да… Ну, или близко к этому. А я ведь ещё сомневался в том, что это хорошая идея — ну, _ты и я_. Мне не хотелось, чтобы ты видел во мне только фальшивую женщину. Женщин на свете много и без меня, настоящих.

— Я понимаю, — соглашается Дон, и, кажется, начинает понимать ещё кое-что — и формулирует вслух, потому что не хочет выпускать Дэвида из объятий даже ради своего дневника: — Да, до того, как тебя таким увидел, я не замечал у себя особого влечения к тебе. Но мне кажется, что тут сыграл не столько сам женский облик, сколько то, что _вот так_ можешь выглядеть _ты_. Ты можешь быть вот _таким_ , а я и не подозревал… Я словно открыл — не новую грань — целое новое _измерение_ тебя, о котором прежде даже не догадывался. И это измерение оказалось настолько же прекрасно, как и весь ты. И это всё вместе на меня так действует, Поз. Я люблю тебя — всего, и я очень рад, что ты рискнул мне довериться.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — улыбается Дэвид, и улыбка оживляет его черты, смягчает их, освещает ровным и тёплым светом. — Мой руки, кстати, картошка почти не подгорела.


End file.
